mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife
200px |Caption=Official Artwork of Cloud from Final Fantasy VII |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Chrono_Strife's Version MGSSJ2's Version Ninja_Naruto's Version ANMC's Version Hyuga's Version YAMAKICHI's Version Zero-Sennin's Edit Barrysun's Palettes kevinkun's English Patch TonyADV's Version Infinite's Version Emiliano david palleres's Chars DARK!!'s Version Spikey's Version |Origin=Final Fantasy }}Cloud Strife is the main protagonist from Final Fantasy VII. He also makes many appearances in Kingdom Hearts series. Cloud was born in the town of Nibelheim, with aspirations of joining SOLDIER, an elite military unit of the megacorporation Shinra. Although Cloud did not possess the qualities necessary to join SOLDIER, he did end up becoming an ordinary footsoldier where he met and befriended Zack Fair, a 1st class member of SOLDIER. Seven years prior to the events of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud was sent to assist Zack and Sephiroth in investigating the Mako reactor at Mt. Nibel, near his hometown. After Sephiroth went insane, Cloud managed to defeat him by throwing him into the Mako pit below the reactor. Impressed by Cloud and Zack's ability to defeat Sephiroth, Professor Hojo took both of them as specimens, injecting Cloud with Jenova's cells. Zack and a now comatose Cloud managed to escape their capture, but not before Zack was killed by Shinra mercenaries. Due to Cloud's inability to cope with Jenova's cells in his body, he subconsciously assumed Zack's memories and identity, replacing his own. In M.U.G.E.N, mutiple versions of Cloud have been made. Some older versions were used from sprites from Trunks from the sega genesis Dragon Ball Z game. Newer creations involve using his sword and are bigger for example YAMAKICHI's. There are 14 known versions of Cloud. Chrono_Strife's Cloud Strife This Cloud is a heavy edit of Future Trunks from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden 3. The character contains both a fighting stance and a sword wielding stance, similar to Ehrgeiz. Unlike Ehrgeiz he can cast Ice and Bolt spells at varying strengths. MGSSJ2's Cloud Strife This Cloud is a cloud that can be gotten from his youtube page: MGSSJ2 or by mugencharacters.org Hyuga's Kingdom Hearts Cloud Strife This Cloud appears to be ripped from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. His AI is quite odd, as he'll usually gets serious only once he gets hit. He has mostly specials that can deal a lot of damage. Cloud 3D by ANMC This Cloud appears to be ripped from the 3D fighting game, Ehrgeiz. this character is extremely buggy, as some attacks can cause him to fall out of the battle screen (and never return) and his uses some of his limit skills such as Cross-slash, and even the Omnislash is present here. there is a "fixed" version by Kong and his version contained a few fix and randomly has fat Chocobos falling down on you and little chocobos trips you without warning. this could mess up any combos you are pulling off on Cloud. (Even though, he still has the bug where he falls out of the screen) Ninja_Naruto's Advent Children Cloud This is a edit of the Cloud from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It is 3 button type character, with a few moves to boost. This character suffers from a "Easy Button" style gameplay, as you can pull off an infinite so easily, it give the opponent little to no time to react. (His AI doesn't take advantage of it, though) YAMAKICHI's. Cloud Strife This Cloud is considered the best version of Cloud to date. He uses many of his special moves such as Cross-Slash and Omnislash. This one, unlike Chrono_Strife's, makes frequent use of his sword. This version of Cloud is also a random striker of Yu Toharu's Hatsune Miku. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Heroes Category:Strikers Category:Sword Users Category:MalesCategory:ClonesCategory:90's Characters